Tough Love
by SweetGA07
Summary: Her best friend's life was spiraling out of control and she had no idea how to help or what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, another story. This one struck out of no where. I figured that I'd give it a shot. I am hoping you guys like it. But I only own Madison and Lacy that's it. I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's just the beginning but I've got so much planned. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Oh this better be fucking good." Madison said as she rolled over in her bed.<p>

Grabbing the alarm clock on her bed the clock read 4:54 am. She groaned as she reached around on the nightstand for her cell phone and quickly grabbed it.

"Lacy, do you realize it is not even six in the morning." Madison said as she sat up and leaned against her headboard. "What? Are you serious? That is fucked up when he gets kicked out of rehab." She added.

After few minutes of listening to her friend talk Madison shook her head and turned on the light on the stand and sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little while. I've got to get dressed." replied Madison.

She shook her head as she closed ended the phone call and looked down at the wall paper of her cell phone and touched it gently. Her best friend's life was spiraling out of control and she had no idea how to help or what to do.

"Mattie, you've got to straighten up."

Madison put her phone down in the bed and got out of the bed quickly. Walking over to her dresser she quickly pulled out some clothes and stripped her night clothes and got dressed the quickest she ever had. Grabbing a hair bow she didn't even bother to brush it, she quickly put it into a pony tail. Grabbing a jacket from her closet she slipped it on.

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell I ended up here." Madison said grabbing her cell phone from the bed and putting it in the coat pocket.

Madison grabbed her pocket book from the nightstand and looked around her room for a few seconds making sure that she didn't need anything else. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys from the side table and shook her head as she walked out into the cold air of fall in North Carolina. She locked up her house once more and walked over to her car and shook her head as she turned it on and quickly turned on the heater.

"These damn boys better love me for this." Madison muttered as she blew her in her hands to get warm. "Oh they better." She added.

After waiting for a few minutes letting her car warm up she pulled out of her drive way. Madison shook her head as the radio music that filled her empty car with sound. After driving for almost twenty minutes, Madison pulled into a dirt road drive and looked to see the front door of a house open with at least two people standing on the porch waiting for her.

"Can somebody please explain how the hell why he got kicked out of rehab?" Madison said as she put her car in park and got out. "Because I'd love to hear this story." She added.

She slammed the door and looked at Lacy who was standing beside her boyfriend Jeff.

"Is she here?" Madison asked as Matt's girlfriend Rebecca walk out onto the porch. "Never mind." She added.

Madison walked up the steps and looked at Lacy for a second as the small group walked into the house. Jeff closed the door as all the women walked into the arm house. Lacy grabbed her friend's jacket and put it on the peg beside the door with the rest.

"Ok can somebody explain to me what is going on?" Madison asked as she turned around looking at the other three people.

"The rehab people thought something was up with Matt Friday night and they ended up giving him a breath test and he failed it but he was telling them he brushed his teeth." Rebecca said as Madison looked at her with a raised eye brow. "What?" She added.

Madison shook her head as she looked at her friend's girlfriend.

"Brushed his teeth and failed the breath test?" Madison said as she nodded. "He had to drink the whole bottle to fail that shit. Come on the hell on man." She added.

Sitting down on the couch Madison shook her head as Lacy sat down on the arm of it beside her.

"So he is going to be arrested when he gets back isn't he?" Madison asked as Lacy nodded. "Great." She added.

"And everybody within our group agrees that we won't bail him out of jail." Jeff said causing Madison to look at him. "Madie, don't give me that look. You've been fighting Matt's battles since way I could remember. Matt has to grow up and face his demons on his own. He is a adult Madie." He added.

Madison glared at her friend's boyfriend and closed her eyes for a second before opening them.

"So basically you guys are going to let him sit there and suffer alone?" Madison asked looking at the three of them.

"He isn't alone." Rebecca said looking at her. "He has all of Madison. He has got to sober the hell up and own up to his problems." She added.

Madison turned her attention to Matt's girlfriend who was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh your the fine one to be telling that somebody needs to sober up." Madison said with a glare. "You are the one who shoves the damn bottles into his hands and tells him to drink you idiot." She added.

"I don't hold a damn gun to his head and say here baby drink this or I'll shot your brains out!" replied Rebecca as Lacy got in between the two of them before a serious fight could break out. "He is a grown ass man." She added.

"Your the god damn enabler!" shouted Madison with a hiss. "You know what the hell is going on and you keep on putting the bottles in his hands! Oh my god I'll never know what that man sees in you." She added.

Rebecca just stared at the woman with a glare.

"Your just damn jealous that Matt will never look at you the way he looks at me." Rebecca shouted over Lacy's head. "Your just pissed off that Matt sees you nothing more then the pathetic friend who drools and takes care of him. Your just his bitch." She added.

Jeff closes his eyes knowing that was going to set off his long time friend. Lacy turned her attention to Rebecca and put her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up please." Lacy said looking at her. "I'm protecting you so shut the fuck up." She added.

Madison looked at her with a nod.

"Funny since I thought you were the one who got down on all fours and barked like a dog when Matt has his kinky sex acts happening up stairs." Madison said grabbing her keys from the table. "I won't stay here and deal with her." She added.

Lacy looked at Jeff then at Rebecca.

"Rebecca please leave." Lacy said looking at her.

"Why should I leave? I'm his girlfriend she is nothing but the girl who lost a chance to be what I am." Rebecca said pointing at Madison.

"If you guys need me, you know where to find me." Madison said as she grabbing her things and walked out into the cold weather.

Jeff shook his head as he followed Madison out.

"What Jeff?" Madison asked as she turned around looking over her car door.

"Are you going to wait up there?" Jeff asked Madison stared at him. "You know what I mean." He added.

Madison looked out into the darkness then back at the man who she had knew for so long.

"How can things get this bad?" Madison asked staring at him. "We were suppose to be the ones who were untouchable, we were suppose to be the smart ones. What happen?" She added.

Jeff pulled her away from her car and hugged her tight.

"Life happen babygirl." Jeff said kissing her head. "And you are the strong one go figure, we all thought Matt was." He added.

Madison held onto jeff tightly as the wind blew slightly around them.

"Go home, visiting hours start at nine." Jeff said looking at her as he let her go. "Get some sleep because Matt's plane doesn't land til 9 and we know what will happen." He added.

"Jeffie I can't sleep right now, knowing what I know right now." Madison said fumbling with her keys. "My best friend has some serious problems going on and I can't help. It scares me knowing that I can lose him forever." She added.

Jeff nodded in agreement as he put his hands in his pocket.

"He might need to hear it from you since everybody but you has told him he needs to straighten up." Jeff said as Madison looked at him. "Tough love from the bestie works wonders for Matt." he added.

Madison nodded as she got into her car and looked up at Jeff.

"Tough love just might have to be." Madison said as she slammed the door as Jeff watched her as she turned her car on and quickly left as she quickly as she came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really into this story but this up and coming couple of weeks is the time where I need to crash things into my head about school. Finials are coming real quick. So I need to pass a few things. So I will be updating when I can for those who read this story. So I want you guys to read and review and enjoy! I only own Madison and Lacy. Kylie belongs to a friend of mine who I bribed to review lol. So she owns her. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Madison said looking at the waitress as she sat her coke down on the table.<p>

She went to say something else but stopped as Lacy walked into the local restaurant with a small curly brunette behind her with a smile.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." Madison said as she stood up and hugged both women. "Glad to see that Shannon let you out of his sight Kylie." She added with a laugh.

"I know right?" Kylie replied with a small laugh. "I told him that I'd bring him lunch back and he agreed." She added.

Lacy and Madison both shook their heads. After the other two ordered their drinks and food Lacy looked at Madison.

"Have you seen Matt since he got out?" Lacy asked as Madison took a sip of her coke.

"No actually, He has been stuck up Rebecca's ass it appears." Madison said looking at her. "I've texted him, I've called him, I've even wrote the man a email but got nothing. I'm assuming they are making up for some lost time before he has to go back to rehab since the court ordered it again." she added.

Kylie shook her head as their drinks were being put on the table.

"I honestly, would love to know what he sees in that thing." Kylie said as Madison nods at the comment. "I know that we are suppose to get along with her but how can we get along with somebody who really just makes us mad by just being around?" She added.

Lacy looked at the two women knowing that both of them strongly despised the woman in question.

"I am dating/married to the brother, so I'm having to get along with her and try to appear to her friend." Lacy said taking a sip of her sundrop. "I can't really out and say I don't like her because honestly I don't. I'm always around her and dealing with the whining and bitching. My god I hate her." She added.

Both Kylie and Madison busted out laughing at the comment causing Lacy to grin.

"Just promise me you won't tell Jeff or anybody I said that because lord knows I need to get a lecture from him about who I should get along with for the sake of family."

"I promise I won't tell." Madison said with a smile. "Kylie won't either unless she is drunk and is asking questions." She added.

Kylie stuck her tongue out at the two women as the food was brought out onto the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd rather have Amy back." Lacy said causing both women to snap their head at her. "Hey it was either her or Laurie. Because I can't say Madison because she has NEVER stuck her neck out far enough to get Matt to see she is in love with him." She added.

Madison glared at her as she put some of her salad into her mouth.

"She has a point." Kylie said looking at her. "You got to open that mouth pretty girl because I want Matt with somebody we ALL like and really ENJOY not somebody who bitches when things aren't her way." She added.

Madison just shook her head as she wiped her mouth.

"Matt only sees me as a friend." Madison said shaking her head. "He has a girlfriend I've accepted it. I mean I can't really do anything because we all know they all use that damn card your friends want you to their self not with me." She added.

Both of them nodded at her.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something other than Matt but you guys like to turn it to where why I haven't said anything to him." Madison said looking at her.

"Because it's the truth." Lacy said chewing her food. "It's always funny to watch you either get mad or blush." She added.

Kylie shook her head at the two friends who sometimes reminded her of sisters more than friends.

"I am going to say this and I'll shut up." Kylie said as she put a pickle in her mouth. "After lunch, the three of us are going to Matt's house to visit him. If the lovely idiot tries to stop us, I get first dibs on running her over with the car." She added.

"I like those terms." Madison said as Lacy glared. "What? I'll have fun for you too." She added laughing.

Lacy shook her head at the two of them as the waitress brought over their checks as they were still eating. All three women quickly paid for their food and walked out.

"All in one car?" Kylie as she walked over to Shannon's Hummer causing both girls to stare at her. "What? Mine is in the shop and plus I kind of gave him a bribe if let me." She added.

"Nine out of ten she gave him a blow job." Madison said causing Lacy to gag a little bit. "Hey! we know what you've done miss not so innocent so shut up. But we can ride in the hummer instead of all of us pulling up at once." She added.

Lacy nodded in agreement as they all got into the huge car.

"She might think it's Shannon so she might let him come out alone." Lacy said from the back seat. "So maybe if that is the case, will you open your damn mouth and tell him how you feel." She added.

Madison just looked out the window as Kylie pulled out into the busy street without a word. Lacy sat back in the seat as Madison shook her head.

"I dated Matt for a few weeks and then he got with Ashley." Madison said as the others listened. "He felt that it was all that we were good for was to be friends because I wasn't the girl type he was attracted to. So now you know why I haven't said anything to him." She added.

Kylie looked into the rear view mirror as Lacy looked a little bit shocked.

"So please drop it." Madison said as she just shook her head as Lacy pulled onto the road that was leading to her friend's home.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Kylie pulled the hummer into the drive way of Matt's and saw that Rebecca's car was sitting there.

"Did he move her in or something?" Madison asked as the car was put in the park. "If he did I'll be the first to kill him." She added.

Turning it off all three women got out of the car as the door opened to see Rebecca walking out. Giving them a smile she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Matt is busy at the moment." Rebecca said with a small.

"To bad." Kylie said with a mocking smile. "I want to see my friend. So move aside." She added.

Rebecca stared at the three girls for a few seconds before moving out of the way letting them into the house. Lacy looked at Rebecca as she walked into the house. Rebecca closed the door with a loud bang causing the other three to look at her. Madison went to say something but stopped as Matt walked around the corner.

"Well it's time to see some fresh faces." Matt said giving each of them a quick hug. "Come on, I'm out back grilling. Plenty for lunch." He added.

"We've ate already." Lacy said with a smile. "We just got done in fact. But we figure that we would come see how you are doing." She added.

Matt nodded at them as they walked out onto the back deck. Madison leaned against the wall as she watched Rebecca kissed Matt. Looking over at Kylie who was sitting in one of the deck chairs.

"What are your plans for the night?" Kylie asked quickly looking at the couple.

"I think staying home tonight spending some time with Rebecca." Matt said as Lacy just looked away. "Why?" He added.

Madison walked over to Lacy and whispered something in her ear only to get elbowed in the stomach for the comment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the house for some friend time." Kylie said nodding at him. "Without Rebecca though. She has had you the last few days. Your friends need you too." She added.

Matt looked down at his girlfriend who had a pissed off look on her face.

"It's not that we don't want you there Becca." Kylie said with a grin. "It's just that we want to spend time with Matt ALONE that's it." She added.

"We are a package deal." Rebecca said with a bright smile. "I mean after this morning that is." She added.

Madison looked at her with a raised eye brow as she put her left hand out in front of her letting a ring glitter in the sunlight. All three girls looked at Matt who was smiling a bright smile.

"We are going to be getting married." Rebecca said with giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm shocked that I actually got things out of the way and was able to do two chapters today :) I'm glad that I was able to. I only own Madison and Lacy. My lovely friend owns Kylie :) I hope you guys like the chapter! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I love this story! :)**

* * *

><p>"What?" Madison said looking at the couple with a blank facial expression.<p>

"Are you fucking serious?" Kylie asked while Lacy remained quiet. "Wow." She added.

Rebecca was eying Madison with a bright smile on her face as she turned her hand in full view of Madison who was just staring at her.

"Isn't it lovely?" Rebecca asked with a bright grin. "Shannon helped him pick it out." She added.

Kylie's eyes widen as she looked at the couple.

"On second thought, I think it's best that we don't do the friend's night." Kylie said standing up. "I'm going to go take these two home and go find my boyfriend." She added.

"You don't have to leave." Matt said causing the three of them to look at him. "Your friends of mine we are suppose to celebrate this new journey that I'm taking." He added.

Lacy looked at Madison and even though she wasn't saying anything she knew she was crushed. Kylie smiled at the couple.

"New journey?" Kylie asked as Matt and Rebecca nodded. "More like new hoe." She added.

Rebecca's eyes widen at the woman's comment but was being held back by Matt.

"We'll see you later Matt." Lacy said looking at her. "Oh and congrats." She added.

"Atleast somebody likes the idea of us being married." Matt said looking at his brother's girlfriend.

"I don't like the idea I'm just mature adult and I know how to keep opinions to myself about fake people and sluts." Lacy said walking down the deck steps and around the house leaving the couple alone.

Rebecca looked at her with wide eyes then looked up at Matt who was shocked by his brother's long time girlfriend.

"They don't like me baby." Rebecca said as Matt hugged her as she acted like she was ready to cry.

Madison got into the hummer once more as the other two done just the same.

"Oh wait til I get back to that shop." Kylie said as she started up the large car. "He is so cut off." She added.

"Uh oh The reject is in trouble." Lacy said with a small laugh trying to break the tension and silence that was forming. "Madison, are you okay?" She added.

Madison looked at her friend and nodded.

"Ky can you just please take me to my car." Madison said looking at Kylie. "I've got some things I need to finish doing before the end of the day." She added.

Kylie nodded at her friend as she pulled out into the street. Lacy looked at Kylie in the mirror and shook her head as Madison stared out the window not really in the mood to be talking.

"I am going to be having a BBQ at our place tomorrow night actually." Lacy said with a smile. "I want you to come Madison. You need to take a break from your lovely business for one evening." She added.

"What do you call this?" Madison said looking at her. "I take off one afternoon and I find out my best friend is going to marry a bitch from hell." She added.

Kylie nodded in agreement but remained silent as she was seeming to be planning a way to really get back at Shannon for keeping his mouth shut about helping Matt pick out a ring for Rebecca.

"I'll come but I can't promise that I will stay long enough to hear the fact that Matt will announce his undying love for mini plastic barbie." Madison said as Lacy nodded.

"That's fine, I just want you to show up. I've already invited your lovely Korean eye candy and hottie with a beanie." Lacy said causing Madison to smile at the nicknames she had given her to friends. "I am sure one of them is willing to cure the loneliness you feel in your bed." She added.

Madison busted out laughing as Kylie gave a small chuckle.

"At least you won't be cold." Kylie said as Madison hit her arm. "I'm willing to bet that our lovely busincess owner right here is willing to lay on her back and open her legs and yell KIMOOO FUCK ME LIKE YOU HATE ME!" She added.

Lacy busted out laughing at the comment that was towards a song she was currently addicted to thanks to her lovely man. Madison shook her head and grinned.

"It would be more like come on you sexy Korean eyecandy tire me down spank me and fuck me like you hate me." Lacy said causing Madison to bust out laughing this time and Kylie to shake her head.

"Who knew that my lovely BFFs were crazy pervs with boyfriends and talk like they are sluts in the bedroom." Madison said causing Lacy to blush a little bit and Kylie to grin so big it looked like her jaws would be hurting.

Kylie stopped at stop light and looked at Madison.

"Hun, I'm dating the prince of punk ok?" Kylie said with a grin. "He knows what he likes and goes for it. I'm willing to make sure my man is happy. Rather it's nights where he fucks me so hard I can't walk straight the next day or it's the night where he does it so slow and gentle making me beg. Trust me. I'm a slut in the bedroom." She added.

Madison shook her head as she looked at Lacy who was trying to appear to be shy now.

"This thing right here, trust me she is a slut sometimes." Kylie said as she pointed at Lacy as she pulled through the light. "I caught her and Jeff having sex in the pool. I think there was a time when Jeff was suppose to be painting but instead she took her clothes off and said paint me. He painted her then fucked her against the wall. According to Shannon Jeff told him that. And remember the time you caught them having sex outside on your car?" She added.

"Uh huh, I took that damn car to the car washed place and I think burned through 20 bucks of soap and wax." Madison said pointing at her.

Lacy was now blushing bright red as they pulled into the parking lot once more. Madison undone her seat belt and quickly leaned over and hugged Lacy around her neck.

"Be sure to kick Shannon's ass for us." Madison said as she got out.

Lacy got out of the back and opened the driver side door and hugged her friend.

"Be at my house tomorrow around four thirty or five." Lacy said as Kylie nodded at her.

Madison walked over to her car and looked up at Kylie was waving as she pulled out onto the road once more towards her work place. Lacy looked down at the gravel then back up at Madison who was unlocking her door.

"On a scale of one to ten how pissed off are you that may have just realized that your shot with Matt is over?" Lacy said causing her to look up. "Kylie isn't around and I want you to be honest." She added.

"There was never a shot Lacy." Madison said shaking her head.

Before Lacy could reply Madison got into her car and slammed the door. Lacy shook her head as she pulled her keys from her pocket and walked over to her car.

"Just so you know Madison, Matt has had a crush on you since you about sixteen." Lacy said as she watched Madison drive way without her hearing a word she said.

Madison shook her head as she pulled out into the road with Lacy behind her. Lacy watched as Madison turned onto a side street headed for her home while Lacy was headed towards Shannon's shop knowing that was were her boyfriend was.

"How could he do that?" Madison said as she hit play on her CD screen and smiled a little bit break stuff started to play. "Perfect, I'll break her fucking face." She added.


End file.
